Freyja The Key
by joyceyoojin
Summary: Freyja was a little girl in Asgard, but fate got her into a mess that she cannot escape. After her father's death, she must protect the weapon, Brisingamen, from the Dvergrs. Trying to escape, she ends up in a small orphange in Earth. Can she protect the weapon and Asgard? Can she survive? And should she stay in Earth? NEW CHAPTER NOW PUBLISHED
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first fanfiction! It's based on some Nordic myths (character names and some stuffs) and movies. This has nothing to do with the comics since I only read some. This is my version of MCU. I'll cover most of the MCU movies but with additional characters. Most of all, pardon my grammar because English isn't my mother tongue. Please comment and review! Also, I do not own Marvel, just my OC.**_

One lovely day in Asgard, everyone was in there house and readying dinner for their family. The city was quiet, even the merchants were packing things up to call it a day. But for the little girl, Freyja, it was just a dull day.

She was sitting on a field outside the city. No one was beside her, except for the wind and the grass. She was making a crown out of some wild flowers. The wind messed her silky blonde hair, but she didn't mind.

Freyja spent most of her time here, outside the Valhalla palace. Her mother was a mortal from Midgard. Freyja's father told her she was a scientist, what ever the hell that was. But she died after giving Freyja a birth.

Having a mortal mother (or rather HAD) was not something to be proud of. People of Asgard, especially Odin himself, thought mortals were weak. So they focused on the mortal side of Freyja more.

'It's not really my fault at all,' she complained to herself since there was no one else to talk to.

'I can be stronger than any Asgard kids. Beside, my father is the Freyr. One day, I will be the one to be in charge of Odin's armory!'

Freyja's father's family took on the role of protecting the armory and the treasures of Odin. They all was given a name 'Freyr'. They always wore a special necklace called Brísingamen. It was passed down for centuries along with the name Freyr. It was the key to every secret places in the Valhalla palace. (Actually, Freyja's father never made it clear. She only assumed that was the purpose of the necklace.)

Freyja was hoping to become a Freyr one day. Like her father always said, it was a great honor to protect the Brísingamen and the pallace.

Too captured in her thoughts, she didn't recognise a tall man approaching her. She noticed him only after he called her name. Freyja smiled at him. It was the only person on Asgard who didn't talk behind her backs, Loki.

Freyja ran toward him and hugged him tightly. Her head only reached Loki's abdomen, so he had to kneel to meet her eyes. Freyja put the circlet of the wild flower on his head. It looked nice on him. Loki smiled and said,

"Thanks for this lovely circlet. I'm sorry I don't have much to give you right now. But one day, I promise that I'll give you a real crown. Though nothing can compare to this masterpiece."

Freyja giggled. Loki always had a way of exaggerating words.

"You said it! No taking it back!"

Few hours later, the sky was turning into red. The sun was almost down, and the black shadows were starting to crawl out. Freyja dusted the earth from her dress and stood up from the ground.

'I should go back now, father will worry.'

Then she heard a loud BOOM! She quickly turned her head to see where the sound came from. It came from the market place near the Valhalla palace. She could clearly see the smoke and the fire spreading in the city.

'Father!'

Freyja dashed toward the Valhalla palace. His father would be there, looking for her. She knew by intuition that this was the occasion her father always told her about. She could tell because of the Dvergrs.

They were the ones who made the Brísingamen. They tried to overthrow Odin with it, but failed to do so thanks to Freyja's grandfather. Since then, Freyja's family were given the honor of protecting it from the Dvergrs.

Somehow, the Dvergrs were running around the city, heading to the palace. But thankfully, Freyja knew a shortcut to Valhalla and she silently thanked Loki for showing them to her.

The great hall of the palace was empty, all the soldiers must be in the town fighting the Dvergrs. Freyja panicked. What was she going to do? Was her father safe? Did the Dvergrs already take the necklace?

Just when she was about to burst into tears, her father came running down the hallway. He was holding a spear and was covered in sweat and dirt.

"Thanks Odin! You were here!" her father hugged her tightly like he will never let go.

"Father…." Freyja opened her mouth and her choked voice came out. She was literally trembling in fear.

Then they heard a loud screaming and shouting from the hallway. The Dvergrs! Were they here already? Freyja looked at her father with an eye full of terror.

Father picked Freyja up and held her with one arm and started to run. She hugged her father's neck tightly and buried her face in his arm, trying to wake up from this nightmare. Though she couldn't see anything, she heard loud noises all around her. The sound of people screaming, running and crying was everywhere. She could tell things were not going well.

Soon they reached the Bifrost bridge. Freyja's father stopped and put her down.

"Father?" Freyja looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But this is the only way." He took the necklace off his neck and gave it to Freyja.

"Take this, and go to the Bifrost. Run away, go somewhere they'll never find. I will hold them off, but I don't know how long I can do that. Please, please….stay alive."

"No, no! Come with me! Please! I can't do this! Please!" Freyja shook her head, trying to hold back her tears. Her father cupped her cheek with his hand, it was warm. Despite her effort, tears streamed down her eyes. Why was the fate doing this to her?

"I'm sorry I have to leave you alone with this burden. I wished you would never have to do this, live like me…." his voice trailed away.

Suddenly a shouting was heard. The Dvergrs almost caught them up. Freyja's father turned his face to see the Dvergrs running toward them and turned his head back to look her in the eye. His eyes held all the pain in the world.

"Go now! Go!" he shouted and quickly stood up with a spear.

Freyja put the necklace around her neck and started to run to the Bifrost. She had to wipe her tears because they were blurring the view. Before going inside the Bifrost, she turned around to look at her father one last time. He was standing at the start of the bridge, alone, facing the numerous Dvergrs.

When she entered the Bifrost, Heimdal was nowhere to be seen. Freyja panicked, but soon gained control over herself again. There was no need for panicking now. She looked around and found some bodies lying around.

Freyja took a step toward the dead body and something hit her feet. It was a ball-shaped metal. With curiosity, she picked it up and it suddenly turned into a small dagger. She decided to keep it. She might need it sooner or later. Freyja looked around again and found a sword embedded in the middle of the dome.

She came toward the sword and reached her hand out to touch it. Freyja gently pushed it and with a loud sound, the dome started spinning around.

Many different colours of light flashed the dome and made a portal. Freyja hesitated for a while. All she knew about the Bifrost was that it can take people from places to places. She did not know where it might take her. Plus, the bright lights piercing her eyes didn't help easing her suspision.

But then, she saw some Dvergrs coming toward the door and took a wavering step back. The Dvergrs looked horrible with their rough skin and creepy looking eyes.

She backed away to the portal and tripped over a dead body. She fell into the portal and the last thing she saw was the Dvergrs screaming with anger and Heimdal and other soldiers running across the bridge to Bifrost.

She felt something pulling her back and suddenly she was flying, no, falling through the sparkling rainbow, and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'll be updating chapters semi-regularly. (hopefully) I'm sorry I didn't update second chapter soon, but I was at my grandma's for three days. HER HOUSE DOESN'T HAVE A WIFI. So...I did write loads back there, just couldn't upload it...Well anyway, enjoy! Also, New Bern is a fictional town and I do not own MARVEL_**

Freyja was lying on her bed facing the ceiling, enjoying a little nap. She was wearing a crumpled shirt and an outer cloth. A baseball cap was sitting on her face, covering her whole. Her feet was dangling outside the bed. In her chest, the necklace was sitting.

Suddenly, an alarm clock started to ring on the table next to her bed. Just after that, the small opening in Freyja's bedroom door opened and a food tray slided in.

Freyja took the cap off her face and frowned at the sunlight. She jumped out of the bed and reached for the tray. She stuck her face in front of the opening.

"Hey, what about the chocolate I asked for? I told you I ran out of it."

"That's all. Please just eat it, and don't leave it. I don't want to face Ms Carroll when she is angry." a man pleaded to her outside the door.

"Well, good luck then." Freyja gave a playful salute to him by raising her cap.

When she heard his footstep fade away, she immediately grabbed the tray and threw everything in the bin. Freyja picked her backpack up and went to the window which was blocked with a metal bar. She grabbed it with her both hand and pulled it gently. Slowly, the bars came out from the window, and Freyja quietly opened the window.

Soon, she was outside the window, holding a wall with one hand. She placed the bar back to the window and quickly jumped to the ground. Though her room, no, her CELL, was on the highest floor, she never hurt herself. She've been doing this for quite a long time.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, Freyja dashed towards the forest near the orphanage. She jumped in glee as she felt the air flew around her. 

This orphanage where Freyja have been living since 1990, resided in Miami, New Bern. Particularly, the orphanage was in the mountain far off the downtown and the woods were everywhere. So no one ever noticed Freyja sneak out every day. It was a quiet place.

Freyja, running down the hills, recalled the day she first came to the orphanage. After she went through the Bifrost, she was found on the hill near the orphanage. Since then, the people took her in and Freyja stayed with other kids for few weeks.

'Short weeks,' Freyja smirked at the memory. She could still clearly remember the day she first met Ms Carroll. Being frightened, Freyja nearly blew Ms Carroll's head up. Fortunately, Freyja's unstabled power only left Ms Carroll's hair a burn.

It took few more weeks and some kids taken to the hospital till she was 'isolated' in her own room. Freyja was too perplexed to control her powers back then.

'Isolated is a nice term, I'd rather say confined,' she thought to herself. She was now walking on the highway heading the town.

Her 'confinement' was the best way to avoid her from hurting anyone else later. It was also the best way to avoid explaining the other orphans why Freyja didn't age much. She still looked like a teenager though she stayed on Earth for almost 20 years. 

Freyja finally reached the downtown. New Bern was a small town with less cars, less people, and lots of gangs. People from different cultures came here to live, most of them being Latinos. On the outskirts, most people farmed, but on the town, most people runned a black market. New Bern was kind of an exotic place for outsiders, but it was considered a trait of this town by the residents. 

Freyja walked along the major road and slipped into the Starbucks on the intersection. Her friend, Cassy, was waiting for her already. Freyja placed her backpack next to Cassy and sat down on the chair opposite to her.

"Hi, Cass, what's that you're drinking?" Freyja cheerfully asked.

"Oh, you know, my usual latte." She answered casually and took one sip from the mug. 

Cassy was a one of the girls living in Freyja's orphanage. She first came here when it was Freyja's 6th year in the orphanage. Freyja sneaked out at night when she met Cassy. Cassy was crying, looking for her parents. Freyja calmed her and brought her quietly back to her room. Since then, they quickly became friends. For every day after that day, Freyja sneaked out to downtown to meet Cassy.

Cassy was turning 21 this year, and she was already accepted in police school in New York. She was righteous, and confident. Everyone loved her for it. Freyja was proud of having a friend like her. Though her righteousness sometimes led them into trouble.

"You're not going to order coffee?" Cassy shot Freyja a knowing look and smirked.

"Shut up, I was just about to do that." Freyja glared at her. Soon, a man who was sweeping the floor came to Freyja.

"Hey ladies! It's been a while, how come I never saw you lately?" he asked.

"Let's say we've been busy."

Suddenly Cassy interrupted.

"Actually, she's been going to other cafe. She claims that Starbucks coffees are expensive dishwater."

"Traitor." He stared at Freyja with a hurt look. Freyja looked at Cassy and said 'shut up' with her mouth.

"Don't complain, Jay, unless your cafe is planning to support the whole town's economy. Respect other's taste, okay?"

"Huh! Yeah, how can I beat you with words," Jay said sarcastically and walked away. But then he stopped and turned around.

"Dish water, hmm? Try the new menu, it'll change your perspective," and he walked away again.

"With my pleasure," Freyja murmured and turned to look out the window. Then she met Cassy's eyes who was smirking.

"When are you gonna ask him?" she asked.

"Ask what?" Freyja escaped Cassy's gaze.

"To go on a, I don't know, maybe a DATE?"

Freyja didn't answer. She just stood up and went to the counter to order a coffee. After a while, she came back and said, "Why should I?"

"You HATE Starbucks. Yet you come here almost everyday. I thought it was obvious. Also, there's nothing wrong with a woman asking a man out."

"You're right. But this is just like a flirt, nothing more."

"Uh-huh" Cassy turned her head to look at Jay who was cleaning the desks like his life depended on it. She sighed heavily. Freyja always caught everyone's eyes. She was mysteriously captivating. But she never really bothered in man and stuff. So for a few years, Cassy actually thought Freyja was homosexual.

"Here's Hazelnut Chocolate Latte for miss rich-taste," Jay winked at Freyja, handing her the coffee.

Cassy didn't miss the look on Freyja's face. Nope, she is not gay, for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I'm late...(agian) I have no excuses...But I promise I'll upload another chapter within two days! Please enjoy! (I do not own Marvel)**_

"Here's the newspaper," Cassy pulled a bunch of newspapers from her bag.

"It's the latest ones."

For Freyja who had limited contact with the world, Cassy would bring her magazines and newspapers. Freyja never went to school, so Cassy sometimes brought her textbooks to teach her as well. But Freyja wasn't the best student.

She was quick-witted and adapted everything pretty fast. However, she thought most of the educations were useless and boring, especially maths. So she refused to learn university mathematics. (Which failed cause Cassy was passionate.)

"Look, Tony Stark was attacked during the Monaco Grand Prix by some Russian dude." Cassy opened the newspaper and read the first line.

Freyja gave it a quick look and said, "Huh, didn't he say it would take many years to catch up with his tech? Guess not."

"But he took care of it with his Iron Man suit. So it's fine."

"Well, he's performing noblesse oblige himself, isn't he?" Freyja snorted and tasted her latte. Fuck! What is this? Was Jay trying to give her a diabetes?

"It's still a relief that he is on citizen's side."

"Citizens? Does he even KNOW what that is? He lives in a fancy house, owns most of the building in New York. In his eyes, we are nothing more than a beggar on the street." Freyja regretted the moment she said it. Okay, she went too far.

.

.

.

For a while, none of them talked. During the silence, Freyja watched the woman sitting in front of her. She's known Cassy for almost 16 years now. Though she saw many kids grow up and leave the orphanage, she always found human's growth process interesting.

Now, the little girl who was looking for her parents grew up and was about to step into the real world. She could feel her heart grow warm. She even felt like she was a mother watching her kid grow.

She giggled at the thought, thinking it was ridiculous. Freyja looked at Cassy to realized her gaze was upon some place outside. She followed the line of her gaze and found some Latino gangs gathered at the corner of the street. In New Bern, it wasn't unusual to see gangs do what they do.

So she turned her gaze back to her latte, thinking what would drinking it all benefit her. She scowled at the mug like she was about to throw it away. But apparently, Cassy had other ideas. She suddenly stood up.

"They are robbing a kid!" she yelled. Freyja glanced at the corner again and found a small boy trying to defend himself.

"Sit down, Cass." Freyja turned back to her greatest dilemma.

"You're just gonna watch it?"

"No, I'm not even going to WATCH."

"Quit the word game, Freyja Freyr Rogers!" She snarled immediately at Freyja, raising a hand to stop her talking. She was calling her by her full name, not a good sign.

"I'm actually helping you. If I catch all the bad guys like them, what will the cops do? Less job opportunity for you, too." She sighed and made a decision to throw the latte away. She picked the cup up.

"What if it was me?"

"Excuse me?"

"If I was the one getting beaten up there, what will you do?" Cassy was clearly mad right now. Freyja was uncomfortable, arguing with Cassy was the last thing she wanted.

"That's a different story."

"There's no difference. If you keep on ignoring people in need, it'll come back to you one day."

"Are you saying I'm the bad guy? Because it sounds like that. If I start helping every single one, there will be no end. It's not a job for me."

"Alright, then. I'll do it myself. It's a job for ME."

With that, she stormed out the door. Freyja cursed silently and followed her. Cassy knew so well how to get Freyja into action. Freyja considered seriously about ignoring Cassy for the rest of her life but soon concluded that it was a cruel thing to do.

.

.

.

"You should be ashamed. Don't you have others to pick on? Maybe someone your own size?" Cassy said, placing a hand on her waist. She stood in front of four big men.

"Just saying, this is totally her opinion. I have no problem with you guys," Freyja pant after catching up with Cassy on the alley.

"Cass, let's go," she pulled Cassy's arm, but she didn't move. Instead she jerked Freyja's hand off.

"Listen to your friend, missy. It's none of your business," said the guy with a ponytail. Cassy turned her eyes and saw a boy curled up on the ground. Without notice, Cassy's fist flew through the air and landed on the ponytail guy's face. Unexpected, the man staggered but the blow wasn't powerful enough to knock him out.

"You fuki-" ponytail guy grabbed Cassy's wrist. Freyja snapped.

Freyja snatched the guy's wrist and stroke his abdomen with her feet. He flew across the alley and hit the wall hard.

Other three man leaped at Freyja and Cassy quickly grabbed the boy and hid behind the pile of woods. A man with a huge scar on his face tried to smack Freyja. But she ducked and immediately punched his jaw. He joined the ponytail guy, falling unconscious. Another guy grabbed her back collar. With her arms too short to reach her back, she bent her head back to hit his face.

While he stumbled, Freyja quickly turned around to punch him again. He fell to the ground. The ponytail guy stood up from the ground and took a gun out of his pocket. Freyja turned around and jumping over the guy with a baseball cap, she slided behind the pile where Cassy and the boy were hiding. Just after Freyja ducked behind the pile, the bullets hit the place where her head was a few seconds ago.

Freyja breathed heavily and waited for the moment. She glanced at her right to see if they were okay. Cassy was fine and the boy was looking at Freyja with a stunned face and an open mouth. Freyja looked at him and told him, "Next time, you save yourself." After that, she picked up a wooden stick beside her. She took the chance when the bullets stopped, to throw the stick at the ponytail guy.

The stick stroke his head and he stumbled back, lowering the gun and putting a hand on his head. Freyja didn't miss it and jumped out to throw her fist into his ribs. She was certain they were broken.

After the ponytail guy was knocked down, Freyja looked around her. All men were lying on the ground, unconscious. Freyja turned around to Cassy.

"You okay?"

"We should go. The cops will be here soon and you will get in trouble if they find us and tell Ms Carroll." Cassy said, helping the boy up.

"Should have thought that before you punch the dude's face." Freyja snorted.

.

.

.

Soon, the cops came to the alleyway after the report of hearing a gunfire. When they saw the alleyway, they lowered the gun in surprise. Four big men were tied up together with nothing but an underpants. Behind them, there was a big 'You're welcome' on the wall.

.

.

.

"Hey, it's dinner," a man said outside Freyja's door. She was reading the newspapers.

"Where's my chocolate, Paul." Freyja said lazily.

"I told you tha-"

"Chocolate! Paul!" she screamed like a maniac, cutting of his word. She enjoyed freaking him out sometimes like this, his reactions were worth it. That was probably the reason why he was so afraid of her.

"Jesus! Fine! I'll ask! You're freaking me out…" Paul replied quickly as if he was afraid that she'll start screaming again.

"THANK YOU."

Paul walked away and Freyja quickly finished the food on food tray. She lied on the bed and took the necklace out of her inner shirt and looked at it. The Dvergrs haven't found her for nearly 20 years. Then it was possible she was safe on Earth. If that's so, maybe she'll leave this orphanage and travel. She never had a chance to leave this town.

'Doesn't seem so bad. I can visit Cassy in New York.'

She took the necklace off her neck and placed it on her desk. She pulled the blanket to her head and turned away to face the wall. While not noticing the necklace glow bright.

.

.

.

"I've picked up a trace of the weapon," Venlingr, the leader of the Dvergrs growled. This was the first signal they captured since the girl slipped through their fingers. As they failed to get their hands on the weapon, they had no other option but to retreat. It wasn't easy, though. It cost them 4 ships and a lot of Dvergr soldiers. Only the 3 ships were able to escape Asgard.

"Set the course to Midgard!" Venlingr shouted at the pilot. The girl won't be lucky this time. They have recovered well. He clenched his fist. The hologram on his tracker was indicating Earth with a small blinking dot.

.

.

.

The next day Freyja headed to a small farm just below the mountains. She opened the door on the house between the farms and stepped in. An old lady in the kitchen noticed her.

"Freyja! Good lord! You're here!" Mabel, surprised to see Freyja, shouted.

"Honey! Lucas! Look who's here!"

"My goodness! It's you!" Lucas came running from the storehouse.

They greeted her with a warm hug and stared at her face for a while like they've never seen her before.

"You're just in time for lunch. Go wait in the sofa, dear. It won't take long," Mabel smiled at her and went back to the kitchen.

"Well, it seems you'll never starve anywhere else. You don't miss the time for food." Lucas sat down on the sofa and Freyja followed him.

For a minute, they watched the News on TV. Soon, Mabel called them to the table and they hopped out the sofa sat down. Mabel placed mouth watering cheese gratin on the table. Freyja deepely inhaled the marvellous smell and reached out to scoop it up. But she was stopped by Mabel.

"Freyja, how many times do I have to tell you to wash your hand before meals? You too, Lucas." Freyja grumbled and ran up the stairs to the bathroom in a blink of an eye.

During the meal, Lucas asked Freyja how she has been doing.

"Pretty well. I think I'll visit you guys more often from now on," she mumbled through her chewing.

"Oh, you said your friend was living for New York, didn't you?"

"Yeah. All by myself, now."

"Those young people always have their eyes fixed outside home. But when they go out there, they'll miss home the most. I don't understand why they don't realize that sooner." Lucas snorted.

"That's the mystery." Freyja nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry this one's a bit short. I was distracted by the Olympics. I went to the stadium to watch ice hockey between Finland and Russia and it was awesome! Anyway, I'm sorry again, next one will be updated soon. I do not own marvel (just in case you didn't know).**_

After lunch, Freyja went to the store to buy some groceries and tools Lucas asked for.

"Have a nice day," she stepped out the store with a bag full. She tucked her hand to the pocket to pull out an earphone. With one hand, she struggled to untangle it. It was then when she noticed some group of young people on her left alley. It looked like they were picking on some defenseless kid.

'What's with those kind of people and bullying?' Freyja remembered yesterday and wondered.

"Hey! You!" Freyja came back to Earth with the sound of a woman yelling at her. She found herself in the middle of the street, staring at them. Freyja looked around and asked, "Me?"

"Yeah, you. What are you looking at?" a woman with a lip piercing said raising her eyebrows.

Freyja gave a quick look at the victim. It was a young man holding onto his backpack. Judging by the bruises, he must have been trying to defend it. Freyja looked at him with no emotion and put the earphone on.

"Give up your bag, dumbass."

Just like that, she walked away without giving him another glance, leaving his blaming eyes behind.

.

.

.

That afternoon, Freyja was at Lucas and Mabel's storehouse to fix the generator. It was old and was a miracle that it worked before. She carefully examined the machine and the instruction paper. After a long time, she gave up trying to fix it, but instead came up with a better idea.

Lucas came in with a glass of milk and asked, "How's it going so far?"

"The generator was so old and I just made a new one out of it. Here, this one is powered by the solar panel. I'll install it before I go." Freyja wiped the sweat falling from her forehead.

"Thank you. But I think I can do it myself. You should probably go back now. It's getting late." Lucas took the solar panel from her and gave her her backpack.

"Okay, good bye then!"

.

.

.

That night, Freyja had a dream. A strangely vivid one, so alive to consider it a dream. She was standing on the ruins of the orphanage. The sky was red, not like the warm orange-red of sunset, but eye piercing red. The buildings were fallen, and they were blackened though there was no sign of fire.

Bodies were lying around everywhere, in the field, on the road. Those were the bodies of the orphans. Freyja took her steps to the corridor (or where the corridor once was) and gasped hastily. Cassy's body was lying there, covered in blood. Her once animated eyes now lifeless.

Freyja dropped to her knees and trembling badly, crawled towards Cassy. She sat beside her body. Cassy's face was full of horror. Freyja, trying to stop her hand from trembling, reached out to touch Cassy's face. Just when she thought she touched her skin, she woke up.

.

.

.

Early morning, the sun has barely showed its face, but Freyja was walking through the woods. She just walked where her feet took her. It was only a dream, it means nothing, she knew that. But this nauseous feeling stuck behind her head and bothered her.

After breakfast, Freyja was sitting on the top of the mountains. From there, she could see the orphanage and the patrons and the donors arriving. Today was the day when they would visit and meet the orphans they are funding. So from early morning, everyone was busy dusting and cleaning and making things shiny, including the orphans. For Freyja, she stayed in her room, pretending she wasn't there. At least that's what Ms Carroll and Paul thought.

Freyja was on the top of some building in town. She knew she was late for lunch. She might get into huge trouble for that later. But for some reason, she didn't think about the consequences. Right now, she didn't want to go back to the orphanage. Anything to keep her away and distracted was welcomed.

How many hours have passed, Freyja neither knew nor cared. But the sky was turning into orange and she was to return. Dragging her feet, she slowly climbed the mountain.

When she was neer, she saw black smoke rise behind the orphanage wall. Her heart started to beat really fast. She ran back to the orphanage, while stumbling.

As soon as the orphanage came to her sight, she gasped. It was just like her dreams. The building were a total wreck and the orphans were lying on the ground. Freyja stood there for a moment and remembered about Cassy. She ran to the corridor, praying to Odin. But her prayers were not answered. Maybe it was because she was only half-Asgardian. Freyja couldn't help herself and started vomiting. Cassy was there, like in her dreams.

.

.

.

Tomorrow night, a young man was at the bar, he was drunk after having three glasses of beer. He was drinking alone, mumbling some things to show off (which didn't seem to work).

"It's true! I saw fucking aliens! They were the cause of the destruction on the orphanage! What, you don't believe me? Go ask Freddy. He saw them too, but was too scared all he could do was to run off like a rat. I didn't, of course."

"And what did you say to them, big guy?" someone laughed behind him.

"They were looking for Freyja. So I told them to go look in the orphanage. I hated that bastard," then he turned around to face the person who asked and found Freyja.

"Good, 'cause I hate you too."

.

.

.

They were at the back of the bar and he was on the ground.

"Stop! Le, let's talk this, okay? Li, like a civilized man. Freyja?" he stuttered and crawled desperately to escape Freyja who was walking toward him with rage.

"Shut up. Why did you do it? Huh? Talk, James!" Freyja snarled at him and grabbed his throat to pin him on the wall. His feet dangling only a few inches above ground.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about." James tried to speak but nothing came out without a choking sound.

"Fuck you. Is this because I kicked your ass when we were kid? Or is it because I didn't help you on the street? If that's so, you're being ridiculous."

"So, NOW, it's your deal? Now you act because you've been hit?" James smirked. It only triggered Freyja's anger and she tightened her grip. James's face was turning purple and he struggled to get her hands off his throat.

"You had no reason to do that to me. To THEM, who were once your family. Was your ego so important that you had to betray those whom you grew up with? They did nothing to you, I did nothing to you!"

"Exactly! You did NOTHING! Because of that, my mother died, because the money to buy her medicine was taken from me!" He shouted back at her. Freyja flinched a little. She didn't know James's stepmother was ill, though they lived here in this town. Well, they were not the only ones Freyja didn't know about.

"That doesn't justify your action. It makes you just as selfish as I am." Freyja released him from the wall. James fell to the ground and breathed heavily.

"Honestly, I didn't know they would do that. I was captured and had no other option. I only heard what happened just today."

"You're lying," Freyja walked away, leaving him on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm late...The school starts tomorrow and I lost my mind. I don't think I'll be able to post often. But I promise I won't stop writing! Hope you enjoy this one!**_

The Dvergrs were gathered in the clearing in the forest. Venlingr and his ships were there. He sent groups of Dvergrs to search for the girl down in the town. The Brísingamen was not found in the orphanage and neither did the girl. Venlingr was frustrated. They had only a few days left before Heimdal notice them. They had to quickly find the weapon and leave. He growled quietly.

A group of Dvergrs were in a lot next to the junkyard. They've already checked the outskirts and had to pass the junkyard to head to town. With their guns up, they walked taking precaution. Suddenly, a voice was heard above their head.

"Hey, mulberry!"

Freyja was sitting on a high pile of junks. The Dvergrs all looked at her and raised their guns.

"I'm having a bad day and I could really use some sandbags. Why don't you bring more of your friends?"

One of them made a metal-scratching sound with its throat. Freyja raised her left eyebrow and covered her ear. The sound alerted the other Dvergrs nearby and soon a number of them were surrounding Freyja.

"That's better," Freyja smirked and jumped down from the pile.

The nearest Dvergr pointed its gun at her. Freyja grabbed the gun in a second and pointed it to the sky so the laser won't hit her. In the meantime, she sent the Dvergr fly across the junkyard. Soon another laser was fired but she was already ducking. And the unlucky one who fired it quickly joined its predecessor. Finally the Dvergrs started firing laser guns at once. Someone must have been thinking. The blast caused the dust to blow, thus covering Freyja. When the gun stopped and the dust cleared, Freyja was simply standing there, not a scratch on her. All the beams were gathered like a ball of wind on her open palm. The red energy from the laser turned into white and was condensed into a glowing ball of energy. Seeing the gun had no harm on her, the Dvergrs dropped their guns and drew out their spear. They all jumped at her. Freyja clenched her fist and swung it in the air. The white energy was now in purple, and so was her necklace.

.

.

.

Venlingr saw a purple ray being released in the junkyard. He nodded the Dvergr nearby to go find out what that was. Was it the girl? If it was, did she find out about the weapon? Before she finds anything else about it, they had to retrieve it. Anxiety flowed inside him like a lava.

.

.

.

When the squad sent by Venlingr arrived at the scene, Freyja was sitting on top of the pile of Dvergrs. She dragged every unconscious (or dead) Dvergrs and made a tower. She looked down at the squad like a queen.

"I knew there were more,"

The Dvergrs growled and ran toward her at once. Freyja still sat on the top without even flinching. She stared at the Dvergrs crawling over the bodies of their fellow soldiers. Many failed and fell down on the ground. But still a lot of them were clinging on the pile.

"I would love to go on, but days are short, and I have some bad guy to kill. Maybe you heard of him, it's your commander," finishing her word, she snapped her finger. Before the squad came, she found some grenade-looking weapons on some of the Dvergrs. She hid all of them inside the pile of bodies and waited.

When she snapped her finger, the bomb exploded and all the Dvergrs who were either 'on' the pile or 'in' the pile turned into black dust. Of course Freyja was defending herself with her white energy field. Feeling a bit tired, Freyja headed to Mabel and Lucas's house. She had to get them to safety. Then she thought of the town people and stopped. She hesitated for a minute, she remember Cassy, her words, and James. She had to keep the town people safe as well. She'll have to distract the Dvergrs out of town.

Before heading to Mabel and Lucas, she went to Starbucks. There were no customers and Jay was sitting on the chair with the most miserable face she ever saw. When he found Freyja walking in to the cafe, he quickly got to his feet. He rushed towards her and said, "Are you okay? I heard there was a huge fire in the orphanage. I'm so sorry about Cassy."

Freyja couldn't help but laugh a little. Fire? That's what they were told? She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about her. I'm here because I need your help."

"Anything," Jay held Freyja's hand.

"Okay, first thing you have to know. I'm an alien from another planet and some evil shit-looking aliens chasing after me." Freyja said without a pause. She stared at Jay's eyes. He was clearly having difficulties processing her words.

He thought for a second of whether or not Freyja was joking. But when he saw her firm eyes, he knew she was telling the truth. Then he lost his mind and his face collapsed.

.

.

.

They were on their way to the farm, none of them spoke.

"So, we have to protect that necklace? What was its name again? Bri-Brisi-" Jay spoke after a long silence.

"Brísingamen,"

"Yeah, that. Can't we just hide it somewhere?" he questioned.

"I've been hiding in the orphanage for nearly 20 years. And they found me just now, it means they've found a way to find me and the Brísingamen." Freyja rolled her eyes.

They reached Mabel and Lucas's house. Freyja hesitated in front of the door. Jay looked at her and gave a questioning look.

"Oh my god, what am I supposed to say to them?" Freyja panicked.

"Well, you told me already, so the second time won't be hard. I thought they already know about you."

"I never told them I was an intergalactical fugitive, OBVIOUSLY."

Suddenly, they heard a sound of a basket dropping behind them. They quickly turned around to find Lucas and Mabel, back from their little picnic, stunned.

"Shit."

.

.

.

They all got inside the house and sat on the couch in the living room. Soon, Mabel stood up from her seat and went to the kitchen and started to pack some breads.

"What are you doing, darling?" Lucas asked her.

"Well, according to Freyja, we haven't got much time. We better leave right now." Mabel kept moving busily.

"Mabel, this is serious you might get hurt. I don't want to see anyone else's death again." Freyja begged and jumped out of the couch.

"Then we should hurry, don't you think so?" Mabel threw the car key to Lucas. Freyja and Lucas looked at each other.

"Hey, your chest is glowing, is that normal?" Jay interrupted.

Freyja looked at her chest and took the necklace out from her clothes. It was glowing lightly.

"This is...bad."

"It looks like it can be detected. Just my thought."

"I think you're right."

.

.

.

Venlingr stood in the junkyard. There were black dust flying in the air and again, no sign of the girl or the weapon. How can she escape his soldiers again and again? Suddenly, the tracker on his hand started to blink. The weapon was not so far away.

"Why can't you catch a little girl? You should be ashamed to be called a Dvergr after your continuous failures!" He yelled at the Dvergrs nearby and they flinched. He stared at them with a burning eye.

"I'll go myself." He grinded his teeth.

.

.

.

They were following the small dot on the tracker. For some reason, the dot didn't disappear and kept leading them. They were moving in a very fast speed, almost as fast as a car. They were on the highway leading them out of town. Soon, they found the girl flying ahead of them. She was wearing a boots which has levitation function. She found out not long ago that the metal orb she found before coming to Earth can turn into something other than weapons.

Suddenly, she turned right and the Dvergrs quickly chased after her. She was heading to the forest nearby and speeded up. Venlingr was chasing after her as well, but noticed a dot on his tracker was heading somewhere else.

'She is a distraction.' He realised. What a sly thing, did she really think that it will work?

"Take some soldiers with you and follow the weapon." He handed the tracker to the Dvergr named Norðri and he took some soldiers with him and left. Venlingr kept following Freyja.


	6. Chapter 6

Freyja flew through the woods like a weasel. Every time the Dvergrs thought they saw her, she quickly changed her course and disappear from their view, making it hard for them to follow her. Venlingr insisted on chasing her. They already sent some Dvergrs to chase after the weapon, so no worry about that. Just he wanted to get rid of this girl who kept escaping his grasp.

Freyja, while flying as fast as she can, noticed the decrease in the number of Dvergrs following her. She bit back an irritated sound. Her plan was to distract the Dvergrs into following her and send Jay and the others off town, where no citizens can get harmed.

Clearly, the Brisíngamen was acting crazy again, since they found out that the necklace was not with her. Maybe that was because she used it. She still didn't know exactly what that necklace does, but when she fought with the Dvergrs in the junkyard, she felt an energy. A different, alien energy coming from not her own. The energy flew inside her then to her fist, and exploded. Maybe that was why the Dvergrs were after it. Not just because it gives them access to Odin's armory. As she think of it now, it was weird that the Asgardians never searched for her either. Surely they'll need to access their armory, right? Maybe there was more to the treasure she held than she knew.

Enough with the catch-me-if-you-can game. Freyja decided that this far into the forest was enough. Besides, they didn't have the tracker with them now, and they can't fly. Freyja suddenly shot up to the sky. The Dvergrs stopped and hopelessly looked up at her. She glanced down and watched the forest get small. While in the air, she quickly turned and flew toward the outskirts of the town.

.

.

.

Lucas was driving a truck. Mabel sat at the passenger seat next to him and Jay sat behind them. Jay was looking at the Brísingamen like it was a ticking time bomb. Well, in a way it was.

"Okay, this thing won't turn off. I think we'll soon draw all those aliens to us." Jay was nervous.

"Maybe Freyja will be able to distract few of them," Mabel said in a worrying voice.

"We've got tales." Jay glanced behind them and saw a group of aliens running toward them.

"They look more horrifying than I expected!" disgust filled Jay. Their truck sped up, they drove as fast as they could in an empty highway.

However, in few minutes, the Dvergrs were clearly visible in their sight. With their truck, they would soon be caught up.

"Look!" Mabel shouted with surprise, pointing at the fast-moving object in front, heading directly toward them. When the object flew closer, they realised that it was Freyja.

"We're gonna hit her!" Lucas screamed and tried to pull off.

"Keep going!" Freyja yelled as she came even closer. She was barely above ground, her feet nearly touching it.

When Freyja reached right ahead of the truck, her feet pushed her off the ground. She jumped over the truck, turned head over heels, and hit the ground hard with her fist. Her power created a shock wave and it smashed the road and made a gigantic crack. The Dvergrs all fell because of it, and there were no survivors. The shock had an effect on the truck as well. The back wheel lifted due to the impact and the truck almost flipped forward. Fortunately, they were able to settle their truck and put a stop on it.

"Everyone alright?" Freyja asked. Around where she stood, the ground sank down.

.

.

.

Their victory didn't last long. Venlingr will find them again and they had to run away as fast as they could.

"Thank you for all you've done. But I think I should go alone from now on." Freyja said sadly to Jay, Mabel and Lucas.

"Do you have any other plan?" Mabel was worried about her. She rarely shared her thoughts and it made Mabel concerned.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure," Freyja lowered her eyes and stared at the ground.

"Look, it's getting dark and the necklace stopped sparkling. Why don't we just go find some place to rest and think about it tomorrow?" Jay interrupted. He was right, sun was already gone and it would be too dangerous to send them back home without her.

They got to the nearest village with the truck. There were few houses, a hostel, and some shops. They rented one room for the night and everyone else except Freyja soon fell asleep. She kept her eyes on the necklace and tried to defeat sleepiness. However, she soon lost the battle despite the effort.

Freyja was standing in the road.

'It's a dream again.' She remembered the feeling. She remembered the dream that showed her of Cassy's death. Freyja looked around her. Nothing looked bad, just ordinary village with ordinary people. She noticed Mabel heading to the back of the hostel to go get the truck. Freyja's stomach began to tighten. She knew where this was going. Suddenly, from the corner, a car jumped out and hit Mabel. Freyja stood there and watched Mabel's body fly through the air and hit the wall nearby. She fell to the ground, motionless and her joints twisted in weird shape. Blood made a pool around her body. Her face was smashed so bad to be even recognised. Freyja felt the world spin around her. She closed her eyes tightly, she was about to throw up.

.

.

.

Next morning, Freyja woke up, gasping. Jay was looking down at her.

"Bad dreams? You were sweating badly."

Freyja noticed Lucas and Jay already dressed up and ready to leave. She quickly searched the room, but Mabel was nowhere to be seen. Freyja screamed at Jay who was now picking up his backpack, "Mabel! Where is she?!"

"Mabel? She went to get the truck. Get ready, she'll come be back soon." Lucas mumbled while brushing his hair.

"NO! NO!" Freyja panicked and shot straight up and stormed out the room.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Jay questioned and followed her.

.

.

.

Freyja hastily searched for Mabel. She remembered her being in the back of the hostel in her dream and ran toward the back. In front of her, Mabel was slowly walking to the parking lot, swinging the truck keys in her hand.

"Mabel! Stop!" Freyja yelled and went at her desperately. Mabel looked back and Freyja saw a car coming from the corner. Freyja jumped at Mabel and managed to push her and Freyja herself out of the way. They fell on the ground and Freyja groaned. She immediately confirmed Mabel's state and sighed in relief when she saw Mabel fine.

She stumbled but slowly stood up. After shaking off the dust, she heard whispers and people's frightened and shocked voices. Freyja didn't understood what it was about and turned around to check the car. But when she saw the scene of the accident, she moaned and closed her eyes. Yes, Freyja did succeed on saving Mabel. What she didn't know was that the car hit Jay who was following her instead. Death had to come in some way, she realized. The death she saw had to take someone she cared about. And there was no way she could stop it, she could only change its victim.

 _ **So, I know it's short and low-quality. But I thought it was better than nothing. As the class started, I'll be uploading new chapters once a week. Hope you enjoy!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Freyja forced Mabel and Lucas to return to New Bern. They left without arguing, but instead gave her a sad look. They sure didn't want to leave her alone, but nothing could pursuade her. Freyja walked along the road. She headed to the nearest forest. She intended to stay there for a minute. To rest, grieve, and think. Thankfully, the necklace was glowing. She would be able to attract them and keep them focused on her while Mabel and Lucas went back home.

She found a spring in the middle of the forest. She ducked her head right into the water and felt the flow of water around her face. It was fresh, clean, like it could wash away all her sins. Freyja wondered if she should keep on running away. It was inevitable, she had to face them some point in her life. Avoiding it was surely not helping. Freyja flipped her head out of the water. The water drops splashed and fell on her face and neck.

Soon she heard the noise coming from the forest. The Dvergrs were somehow already here and Freyja had nothing planned. She sighed. Maybe the facing-the-problem had to wait a while. First, she needed to plan. So Freyja forced her trembling legs to run. When she reached the field, she realized that the Dvergrs surrounded her and were getting closer. Their sound was heard all around her.

'Shit, shit, shit.' Freyja looked up to the sky. It was impossible to escape, not with her tired body. She tried to look up at something, no, someone out there.

'I know you can see me. Please help me this time.' She silently prayed. She took a deep breath and yelled, "Heimdal!" The noise came closer, "Heimdal! Please listen to me! Help!" She could now spot some Dvergrs coming out to the field.

Just when she was about to give up, a bright rainbow fell down on her from the sky. The sparkling light soon grabbed her and pulled her into the space.

.

.

.

"What should we do now, sir?" one brave Dvergr asked. Venlingr grabbed his throat.

"What should we do?! She went to Asgard! We cannot strike Asgard again! Not with our force!" He let the poor Dvergr go and took a deep breath.

"We go back to Nidavellir. Let's just hope the girl is thirsty and stupid enough for vengeance." He gritted his teeth.

.

.

.

Freyja fell flat to the ground. She groaned and tilted her head a little. The Bifrost didn't change much, nor did Heimdal. He stood like a statue, holding a sword. She picked herself up and stared at him.

"If you knew where I was and was able to take me all this time, why did you leave me on Earth?" she looked at him with resentment in her eyes.

"It was Odin's order. We knew you were safe there. But we never left our eyes on you." He spoke in a flat monotone.

"Tell me, if I go to Odin's palace now. He'll send me back to Earth, right? He doesn't like human in Asgard."

"Probably." He's eyes didn't even flicker. She could not see where he was looking at.

"Then why did you answer my call?" Freyja was genuinely curious.

"You were in danger."

"It wasn't the first time." Freyja turned around and headed to the Bifrost bridge. She didn't care about what Odin will say.

.

.

.

Freyja managed to sneak into the palace without getting noticed. It was harder than she remembered. Maybe it was because she grew bigger, maybe it was because there were more people in the hall than she remembered. Everyone was moving around busily. Freyja retraced her memory and found her father and her chamber.

Though many years have passed, nothing ever changed. She wondered why Odin left this place be. Freyja found few of her dad's armor and weapons. When she was a little girl, she would play with them and get punished. She smiled at the memory.

Freyja walked into her room. It was covered with dolls and toys. Her room looked smaller than she remembered. But everything else, the bed, the toys, even the portrait of her mother was still there. She looked at her wardrobe and realized that those clothes won't fit her anymore. So she went to her father's room to grab some shirt, cape and pants. She got dressed quickly, she even put on her father's armquard and belt.

Freyja lied down on her father's bed. Though she was exhausted a minute ago, she could not rest. She spent her childhood there, but it didn't feel like home anymore. She jumped out of the bed. If she couldn't rest, she might as well get her stress out on something, maybe someone.

.

.

.

Odin was sitting on the throne alone. Even the guards weren't there. Freyja assumed that Heimdal informed him of her arrival and he was waiting for her. She looked straight into his eye and walked toward him.

"You have changed much," he opened her mouth.

"So have you, you're older than I remember." Freyja didn't bother using formal words. Odin raised his eyebrow but didn't say a word.

"What brings you here?" he finally spoke.

"I was about to ask you something similar, why didn't you bring me here EARLIER?" Freyja felt a rush of anger build inside her.

"If this necklace is the key to your armory, I think you would have sent soldiers to retrieve it, but you didn't. What is this and why are the Dvergrs chasing after it? I believe I have the right to know after all my years of running." Freyja started to raise her voice.

"The Brísingamen has been guarded by your family for centuries. You are your father's daughter and you have the responsibility of defending it. If we thought you were not capable, we would have retrieved it right away." He spoke gently, to ease her anger. But it didn't help.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! SO YOU LEAVE THIS DANGEROUS THING IN THE HANDS OF A LITTLE GIRL?! WHAT IF I FAILED?" She yelled at him. Her angry voice echoed through the hall and she regretted immediately. Hearing her voice in rage was something to be ashamed of.

"…The Brísingamen is not just a key. It holds the power of the 6 materials formed in the early universe. It belonged to the Dvergrs until your family took it from them. The Dvergrs tried to use it to destroy Asgard. If it is handled properly, it could be more powerful than any other weapons in the armory." After a long silence, Odin finally spoke.

"At first, I didn't believe you could protect the Brísingamen and survive in Midgard at the same time. You were only half-Asgardian and I believed you were not capable. But Heimdal said we should give you a chance. He said you could be more powerful than I thought. I guess he was right." His eyes pierced through her like a sword. But it didn't hurt her, it just felt like she was vulnerable, week under his gaze.

"So I was an experiment. Okay, you people are assholes. No Asgardians ever accepted me as their own. You are no different. This doesn't justify your abandonment." Freyja spoke quietly. Suddenly it felt like all her tiredness flooded inside her.

"As you wish to believe. I see there is no point trying to explain it to you now."

Freyja plodded her way out of the throne room. She went to the garden where the soldiers were training. She noticed Frigga, the queen sitting under the tree. Without noticing it, Freyja joined her.

"Nice to see you again, deer." Her voice was sweet, but firm. Like a true queen.

"Hey." Freyja closed her eyes and felt the wind around her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through everything on your own." She said gently.

"Well, the 'All-father' called it was 'giving me a chance'." She still kept her eyes closed.

"I see you'll need someone else to speak. Loki is inside the palace." Frigga gave her a smile. Freyja tried to remember if Frigga was able to read minds.

"Okay. I hoped you'll tender me, but I guess I'm too pissed off for that," with that, she stood up and walked to the door.

It wasn't hard to find Loki, his slender and pale feature was easy to be seen. He didn't change a lot. Nothing in Asgard changed, only her.

"Hi," Freyja tried to speak cheerfully. It has been a long time since they met, anyway. At first, he didn't seemed to recognise her. But soon, he remembered and his eyes grew big and his jaw dropped.

"Freyja? I barely recognised you."

"I do grow up faster than you. Where's Thor?" She asked.

"Vanaheimr," Loki looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

.

.

.

They sat down on some balcony nearby and talked. Freyja told him about everything that happened to her, and what she heard from Odin.

"Well my father can be cruel sometimes," Loki comforted her.

"What will you do now?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Freyja sighed, some strand of hair fell on her face. Loki gently picked them up and placed it behind her ear.

"If you stay here, the Dvergrs won't dare try to attack."

"IF I stay. Odin won't allow me. I'll never be safe as long as those monsters live. They'll try to steal the necklace and I'll probably die trying to save it. For your stupid KING." She frowned her face.

"Sorry," she had to control her tempers.

"So what do you propose?" he asked.

"I'll have my vengeance and peace." Her eyes glowed.

"I'm going to Nidavellir and put an end to this."

 _ **Another chapter for this week! She is finally back in Asgard...Please enjoy!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Loki's response was not positive.

"You'll walk straight into the enemy's land? They'll kill you and take the Brísingamen, don't be stupid."

"Then what? Stay here and put your people in danger?" Freyja shook her head.

"They can never strike Asgard. Not with their forces." Loki replied.

"They'll grow stronger if we let them."

"You talk like Thor," he smiled. But he didn't seem pleased.

"And you talk like Odin." She looked disgusted.

"Sorry. Then what's your plan?"

"Do you think I can persuade Heimdal to open the bridge?" She wasn't sure. It wasn't like she knew him for a long time. Besides, he was faithful to Odin. He wouldn't do what Odin forbid.

"Only if you can persuade Odin." Surely Loki must have been thinking the same.

"A little help?" She looked at him with a hopeful eye.

"No," he smirked.

.

.

.

Odin was watching the soldiers practice from the balcony. Freyja quietly stepped towards him from behind. She yelled at him only few hours ago, surely it was not a great idea.

"May I have a word?" She took all her might to speak.

"You want to strike them first." He didn't even turn around. Freyja said nothing. What's the point in talking when he already knows the plan?

"You are so young and ignorant. What if the Brísingamen gets in the hands of the Dvergrs? Do you really not consider the consequences? I thought you were more than that."

Freyja didn't cared if he was disappointed, actually, she didn't think there was anything in Odin to be disappointed. But she was angry at him for treating her like an object.

"I am the one who gets attacked. I am the one who always have to run away. I just want to end this, I know I can do this. If I don't act now, they'll act first."

"Enough. I will not consider your idiotic plan. You shall leave the necklace here and head out of the city. I forbid you from coming back to the palace." He waved his hand to dismiss her. Her jaws dropped, Freyja lost her words. She turned around and stormed out.

"Shut up." Freyja scowled at Loki who was wearing a smile on his face.

"I didn't say anything." He showed his surprise.

"You were going to."

.

.

.

Freyja was walking as fast as she can to get out of the palace.

"You know, I support you. They can attack us at anytimes." Loki quickly followed and walked beside her.

"You didn't a moment ago." She snorted.

"Well, as I think of it now, the Dvergrs used the hidden passage into Asgard when they attacked. It means they can come back again."

"What? That's a serious thing!" She stopped suddenly and faced Loki. Fear stroke Freyja like a rock. Why hadn't he told anyone about this?

"Do you wish to know where the passage is?" Loki smiled softly but Freyja was suspicious of him. Behind his gentle smile, something sparkled, something she couldn't read.

.

.

.

Freyja headed towards the gate, alone. Loki said he had something else to do and left, like he was giving her a chance to push her plans ahead. When she was near, she saw some guards waiting, probably for her. They must have been sent by Odin to retrieve the necklace. Freyja only hesitated for a short time and changed her path to the back of the palace. She jumped over the walls and disappeared into the crowd.

She defied Odin's orders now. If he finds out, she might get into more trouble than just getting kicked out. But the necklace was not just one of Odin's treasures, it was the only thing her father left her.

'And the name Freyr.' She felt somewhat guilty. With her father gone, she was supposed to serve Odin as her king and do her duty. Yet here she was, doing exactly the opposite.

Freyja reached the end of the land. She sat by the cliff and watched the blue sea ahead. At the edge, there were rock mountains and a small passage Loki told her about. Freyja did nothing but watch. She sighed and arched back to fall on the soft grass.

.

.

.

While Freyja was lying on the ground. Venlingr was quietly approaching her. He strongly clenched his sword. After noticing a signal of the weapon, he alone came to Asgard through the passage. Luckily, the girl was nearby. He climbed the cliff slowly and jumped when he reached the top.

Freyja quickly got to her feet. Venlingr stood in front of her, his tall feature cast a long shadow over her. She never saw him up closely after she escaped to Earth but he still looked like a monster from a horror film. Freyja held the metal orb in her hand and summoned a spear, just in time to stop his blow. He used his large feature as an advantage and pushed his sword down on Freyja. Freyja trembled and struggled to escape his force while blocking his sword with her spear. Her knees were bent, the sweat dropped from her face.

While maintaining her position, she focused to use her powers. With a lot of effort, she finally hit the sword away using the power of the Brísingamen. His sword flew through the air and stuck on the ground. Freyja didn't miss her chance and started engaging. Though he was weaponless, he was not drawn back. Every time Freyja tried to make an explosion with her energy, he attacked to distract her, living her to do nothing but defense.

Freyja grew tired soon, for she never had a lot of experience in combat. Not missing the tiredness of his opponent, Venlingr grabbed Freyja's weapon and pierced her shoulder. She screamed in pain. He pushed her to the ground, the end of the spear stuck to the ground. With a smile, he bent down and grabbed the necklace from her neck. Freyja tried to stop him, but she couldn't move her arm. Venlingr snapped it away and clenched it tightly into his hand. He held his fist in the air and the necklace glowed in various colours.

Freyja noticed the ships appearing from the secret passage. They slowly drew near to the cliff they were standing.

'They have ro be stopped! Or it'll be too late!'

Freyja grabbed the spear and turned it back into an orb. She bit back her scream. Freyja got to her feet, shaking. Venlingr somehow already joined the nearest ship.

"We go to the palace." Venlingr ordered, giving the necklace a satisfied grin.

"They shouldn't have let the girl keep the weapon."

The ships turned and were about to head to the palace. But they were still hovering over the water. Then something hit Freyja.

"Oh I hate this plan," she gritted her teeth and using the orb, floated in the air. She flew right in front of the ship Venlingr was on.

"Shoot her!" he ordered and the three ships started firing lasers at her.

Freyja quickly skimmed on the surface of the water and dodged all the blast. She was small and fast, it was not hard to avoid them. After some running around, she promptly changed her course and jumped on on one of the ships. She quickly turned the rocket-boots (that's what she called them) into a long, metal rope and tied its end on the ship. When the Dvergrs climbed up to the roof, Freyja jumped, holding on to the rope. She swung and landed on the other nearest ship. Freyja jumped from the ship again, twining the rope on the ship's body and landed on its roof again.

While avoiding the lasers and the Dvergrs, she managed to twist and tie around the three ships all together. They were stuck and neither of the ships could move. Freyja stood at the highest point of the ship-bundle. Venlingr and the other Dvergrs were climbing up to her. Venlingr shouted and shot his fist at Freyja. He used the power of the Brísingamen, so his fist held the purple energy.

But when the fist came close, Freyja caught it and with all of her strength, absorbed the power. Freyja's scream ran through the air. Still holding Venlingr's fist, she opened her eyes and it glowed with purple light. Then she raised her both hands like she was lifting something and the water around spurted to the air and covered the whole ships and washed away the Dvergrs. When the water settled, the ships had sunk to the bottom and the Dvergrs all drowned. Freyja floated in the air for a moment, her body still covered in purple light, but soon dropped to the blue water.

.

.

.

Loki, Odin and the soldiers watched Freyja fall and disappear into the waves. They stood on the high clift and watched the whole thing. After Freyja ran away from the palace, Loki immediately told Odin. While he was talking, Heimdal reported that he saw ships on the west end of Asgard. So they all took the soldiers and headed west, where they found Freyja tying up the ships like a Christmas present.

Loki tried to go and help, but was stopped by Odin. His judgment was right, Freyja used all her strength to move water to drown them all. When Freyja fell to the water, Odin sent some small boats and some soldiers to go find her. Loki was on one of those boats. Though they were to find Freyja, he's mind was on something else, the Brísingamen. Surely if it was lost, it would bring a great trouble. On the other hand, if it wasn't lost and were taken by some Dvergr survivors, it would bring even greater trouble.

When they were flying above the sea, Freyja jumped out of the water and dropped on the boat's floor. She was holding the orb that enabled her to rise up from the water. Her other hand was holding the Brísingamen, which she must have taken from Venlingr before he disappeared into the water.

Freyja coughed heavily and threw up all the water from her lungs.

"You alright?" Loki quickly raised her up.

"I feel awful. No, awful can't describe it. I feel…..shitty" Freyja leaned on Loki and he helped her walk down from the boat when they reached the land.

When Odin saw Freyja, leaned against Loki, covered in water and blood, he opened his mouth to say something. But couldn't because she stopped him.

"Later, old man. You can wait, I can't."

 _ **Well this one took a while. This story is coming to an end soon! Wait for a little time**_


	9. Chapter 9

Freyja sat on her room. Three days passed since she defeated the Dvergrs and since that day till now, she never left her room. As Freyja rested, it seemed that Loki was taking care of Odin and the others. She wondered what will happen to her now.

Then came a knock on her door.

"What is it?"

"The king has summoned you to the throne room," a soldier said behind the doors.

"I'll be there in a minute." She quickly grabbed her clothes from Earth and got dressed. She made up her mind.

.

.

.

Odin was sitting on his golden throne. Freyja was surprised to see all the people gathered in the room, including Loki who gave her a smile.

"Come closer, Freyja, daughter of Freyr," he spoke. His voice firm and his expressions unreadable.

Freyja stopped right below the throne. Everyone was staring at them. Freyja stared into Odin's one eye.

"You have clearly defied my orders and refused to return the Brísingamen. Disobedience should be punished heavily," Freyja's jaw dropped. After what she did, THAT's what he would remind?

"However," Odin, as if reading her mind, added.

"You successfully protected Asgard and its people from the attacks of the Dvergrs by finishing them off before it was too late. For that, we are grateful, thank you. I now allow you to stay in Asgard as a reward." Then he stopped speaking. Freyja waited for a moment to see if there was anything else he had to say, but it was the end.

"That's it?" Freyja was dumbfounded.

"That's all I get? A 'Thank you'? There's clearly something wrong with you." People gasped at her words.

"I spent my entire life, being chased by the Dvergrs, lost my father, and friends. Oh, and do not mention that I single-handedly fought the Dvergrs. But YOU neglected and discriminated me for being a half human and wouldn't admit I was better," Freyja turned around to face the Asgardians.

"You people should know that humans are not below you. We CAN do everything you can, we CAN be as smart as you are. There's no difference between you and us so don't act like I'm inferior." After that, she turned again to face Odin.

"I deserve so much better and you don't appreciate it. I do not wish to pledge fidelity to the king who doesn't appreciate me. So thank you, but I'm going back to Earth. Oh, and I'm taking the Brísingamen with me, since it's the last thing my father gave me. If you need it, come for it, you know how to find me." She almost spat the last words.

"As you wish." Odin seemed oddly calm, hell, he even smiled a bit. But everyone else was gasping and whispering.

Just like that, Freyja swaggeringly walked out of the room.

"Wait!" Loki hurried out of the room as well.

"You're going to leave now?"

"Yeah, I have no business left here."

"Thor's big day is coming soon, why don't you stay till then. He'll be glad to see you," he said.

"Nope, sorry." Freyja was so determined that Loki couldn't say another word. For a while they just walked and didn't talk. She already had all her stuffs with her, so they headed directly to the Bifrost. When they reached the bridge, they stopped.

"Goodbye, Freyja." Loki extended his hand.

"Bye, Loki." Freyja took his hand and shook strongly.

.

.

.

Few weeks later

"Freyja! There's someone here looking for you!" Mabel shouted from the door. Freyja was sitting on the couch, drawing Cassy and Jay from her memory. She started drawing everyone she remembered and her room in Mabel's house was now filled with drawings. Freyja slowly stood up from the couch and went to the door. A black man with an eyepatch filled up the door. He was wearing a black leather coat.

"Who the hell are you?" Freyja asked.

"Nick Fury, from S.H.I.E.L.D. I would like to talk to you." Nick said, with intimidating looks.

"Let's go somewhere else," Freyja glanced at Mabel who was looking at her worriedly and replied.

.

.

.

They sat at a cafe downtown. He ordered Americano and she ordered a honey lemon tea.

"Okay so who exactly are you?" Freyja questioned him with suspicion. How did he even know her name?

"To put it shortly, I'm your patron." Freyja's face turned into a surprised look.

"You thought they kept you in their orphanage for no reasons? Since you fell out of the sky, S.H.I.E.L.D had an eye on you."

"Why are you telling me this now? After all this?" Freyja was mad. Why did everybody leave her alone when they were capable of aiding her?

"You had nowhere else to go. We have other things to work on as well. We didn't have time for you. But we never forgot about you." He sipped from his coffee.

"Oh, wow. That's a relief," Freyja snorted sarcastically. "Then why did you come for me now?"

"We found something alien in New Mexico and thought maybe you knew of it and was able to help."

"What alien thing?"

"A hammer, it fell out of the sky only a few days ago."

"A HAMMER? From the sky? That's new." Freyja was amused. That was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard of. Maybe he was joking.

"Do you think I would be sitting here drinking a coffee if it was a joke? As I told you, we are busy." He talked with a straight face that indicated the truth.

"When do we leave?" Freyja smiled, she liked the idea of this 'alien thing' and the fact that she had work to do.

"Well, about now," he looked out the window and a black limousine stopped in front of the cafe.

"Awesome," she nodded. Something sparkled at the corner of her brain. Did he say hammer? That rang a bell. What was it?

.

.

.

There were facilities already built around the pithole. A lot of people with guns or science machines walked around busily. She looked around with amazement.

"Freyja, this is agent Coulson." Nick introduced her to the nice-looking guy.

"Nice to meet you," he shook Freyja's hand.

"So, where is the _hammer_?" she smiled.

"Right here, miss." Coulson led her into the lab.

.

.

.

"Holy shit that's an actual hammer," Freyja dropped her jaw. It was fancy-looking, she admitted but was clearly a hammer.

"We couldn't move it to another place so we had build he labs around it. Do you know what that is?" Coulson asked, crossing his arms.

"No, but it does seem familiar. That pattern looks like it's from Asgard." Freyja mumbled to herself.

"Last night, some guy broke in and tried to take the hammer, but failed. We kept him locked up, he seemed to know of it, but wouldn't talk." He said.

"Well, can I see him?"

"Follow me."

.

.

.

When she reached outside of the room, she noticed something everyone else didn't.

"Excuse me." Freyja ledt Coulson and hurried.

She saw Loki, dressed in suit, walking through the facility.

"Loki!" She called and he turned around. He seemed surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing, what happened?" Freyja asked.

"Thor was banished from Asgard by our father. He tried to wipe out the entire frost giants and nearly started a war." He said in a quick summary.

"Thor? Wait is he the one locked up there? He got banished?" Freyja couldn't believe it. She knew Odin was kind of weird, but casting his own son out to Earth? Was he insane?

"Father is now in Odinsleep and I rule the Asgard." Something dangerous flickered in his eyes. Freyja immediately took a step back.

"Then you should bring Thor back. You said about the frost giants. Won't they attack Asgard? You'll need him."

"Odin forbid it. You must know, though I deeply care for my brother, he is better in exile. But I believe I could really use some of your help. You're still Freyr yourself." Loki leaned forward with a smirk and Freyja felt uncomfortable.

"As much as I would love to, but I have my works here and I am sure you could do this on your own." Freyja forced a smile and walked away from him. Heading straightly to the door.

"Where have you been?" Coulson came running towards her.

"You said you wanted to meet the guy," he said.

"There's no need. He is just a lunatic and you better send him off. I think those people came to get him." Freyja lied and pointed at the people leaned against the desk, talking to one of the guards.

"Oh, and that hammer IS from Asgard. Don't try and do anything with it. It's probably there for a reason." If Thor was banished and couldn't lift the hammer, it was probably a test. A test by Odin to see if he can learn from his mistake. She decided not to bother it. It was his job.

"I'm going back to New Bern, call me if you need me."

.

.

.

Freyja watched the news, nothing was special. However, she heard from Coulson that there was a destruction in New Mexico. Freyja was curious and wondered about the Destroyer. She knew it was a Destroyer after hearing a specific description from Coulson. Who sent it? The only one who had the power was….no, she went too far. She stopped thinking and lay on her bed. Lucas knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said.

"How are you today?" He came in and closed the door. He sat at the corner of her bed and gave her a warm smile.

"Fine, nothing special."

"Are you sure?" Lucas looked a bit worried.

"What is it? I'm fine." Freyja asked.

"You say you are fine, but after all you've been through, I hardly believe it. You haven't even told us what happened. We were so worried about you and we were so glad to see you few weeks ago. You can relax and show your feelings now, it's over, isn't it?" Lucas's quiet voice comforted her. Honestly, she only _thought_ she was fine. Everything happened so fast, leaving her a little rest and a time to grieve.

"You can cry if you want, there's no need to hold it in." Freyja raised her body from the bed and embraced Lucas. Suddenly a flood of emotions came rushing inside her and she was sobbing. Lucas held her closely and slowly part her head. This was what she needed.

.

.

.

After few weeks, she got a call from Nick Fury and was summoned to Washington DC. She gasped at the sight of a huge buildings with a S.H.I.E.L.D logo. They were a lot bigger organization than she thought. She was led to a certain room where Fury was waiting.

"What is it now? Something else fell out of the sky?" she joked.

"Quite the opposite. Do you know of your uncle?"

"I know of him. If you mean my mother's brother, Steve Rogers." She wondered why Fury was asking her about him. She read some comics of her famous uncle during her younger years. Cassy used to collect them and share it with her. The thought of Cassy made her sad.

"We fished him out of the ocean. He is still alive and well. Though it took some time to make him understand, he's fine now. As you are still a teenager-" Freyja looked at him "-only the physical state, you'll live with him for he is the legal protector now."

"Shut up, my uncle's alive? The Captain America? Like, the real Captain America?"

Then the door opened and a tall, blonde man walked in. Freyja was speechless, after looking at Steve and back at Fury, she finally said, "Damn."

 _ **This is the last chapter! Thank you everyone for reading this nonsense! And I would like to specially thank Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi for being my first and only reviewer...I am planning on more sequels! There's still much left to go. It won't take long for me to come back with more, I assure you. Again, thank you and see you soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm back! I know this story is suppose to be complete, but as I was thinking about it, I realized it would be much better if I just continue my new story here. I'll be writing on the events of Phase 1, and then the story will be complete and I'll continue with new stories based on Phase 2. Of course I was talking about the MCU. Also, this is much easier than making a new story. Anyway! Please enjoy! Pluse, I do not own any Marvel characters, just my OC._**

Freyja sat on a chair in the living room. She was on Steve's apartment, given by Fury. It was the first time she actually sat face-to-face with her uncle though she moved in few weeks ago. Both felt awkward and Freyja tried hard to ease the cold air around them. Steve mostly stayed in the gym, working out. He didn't sleep much, didn't go out much. But who could blame him? He was under the ice for almost 70 years. He still had lots to get used to and adjust to.

Steve was sitting on the kitchen chair only a few feet away from her. He read the newspapers and drank the morning coffee Freyja made.

"So, how are you today?" she decided to break the silence.

"Fine," he shortly looked at her but soon turned his eyes back to the paper.

"That's…great! Come on, help me a little, will you? I'm trying to work this out here."

"Well, what would you like to hear?"

"What do you have to say?"

Steve slipped out a small smile. Then he folded his papers and placed it on the desk. He stared at Freyja and started to talk.

"Why don't you tell me about you? First, how did my sister end up in that….Asgard?"

"My mother was a scientist. After you were presumed dead, she joined the S.H.I.E.L.D and worked on abnormality in Earth's magnetic field. I don't know the details, but while researching researching in Norway, she fell into a portal that led her to Asgard. My father found her and brought her to his home," Freyja paused a bit and took a bite of the cookie on the table.

"Then you know, the obvious love-at-first-sight story and boom! I was born. That's it." She mumbled with her mouth full.

"How did she die?" Steve's eyes were full of sadness and pain. Freyja felt pity for him. Waking up 70 years later, without his family and friends, it must have been hard to except it.

"You see our family…the Freyr are always exposed to dangers because of the weapon we possess. When I was only a child, she died because of the attack of other aliens."

Steve didn't talk for a while. He just stared into Freyja's eyes.

"You look just like her." He finally spoke.

"I heard that I do," Freyja smiled.

.

.

.

It has been quite a while since she moved in. Tonight, she was at the gym, watching Steve punch the punching bag. He had some problems with sleeping and often came here to punch all day long. His punch became more fierce and powerful. Soon the punching bag flew nearly half way across the gym and fell to the ground.

Suddenly, Fury was coming in through the doors.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"I slept for 70 years, sir. I think I've had my fill." He replied while punching another bag he just hung up.

"Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world," Fury came walking in and Freyja snorted from her seat.

"Yeah, good luck persuading him. That's what I've been telling him for days now." But actually she had no right to say that because she never left her home since she came back to the Earth as well.

Steve stopped his move and glared at Freyja. She shrugged her shoulders. He untied the bandage covering his fist and walked towards his bag.

"I think there's nothing to celebrate," he talked while stuffing the bandage into his bag. Freyja stood up from her seat and ran towards him to sit next to his bag.

"When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."

"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some, very recently." As Fury spoke, Freyja noticed the file he was holding.

"Is that a mission?" Freyja tilted her head in curiosity. Fury never gave them missions. Then what was so special about this one?

Fury handed over the file to Steve and explained. By his word, the Tesseract thing was stolen from them by Loki and they needed to find him before he cause more damage. Freyja sighed silently. She knew Loki was kind of power-obsessive, but she never thought he'd go try taking over the Earth.

"Is Freyja in this too?" Steve asked.

"Maybe, if things go wrong."

"I would like to go. I know Loki, he used to be a friend of mine." Freyja hopefully stated.

"Whatever you want, miss. Just don't get yourself into dangerous situations," Steve warned her.

.

.

.

They arrived at an enormous ship via Quinjet. Coulson was totally fangirling over Steve and Freyja found it rather amusing to watch. Besides, she too was out of her mind when she first saw him. When they landed, Agent Romanoff brought them to a man named Dr. Banner.

Steve formally shook his hand, his mind only focused on the job. Freyja could see that Dr. Banner was a little disappointed of his response. Freyja quickly grabbed his hand and shook energetically.

"Nice to meet you, sir. It's an honor to meet the great scientist like you."

Dr. Banner laughed at her over-politeness.

"You don't have to be so formal, I see you're nicer than your uncle."

"Someone has to be"

Freyja shrugged her shoulders.

"Why did S.H.I.E.L.D need you on board?

Dr. Banner asked with no intention of looking down at her. Despite his simple curiosity, she couldn't help herself become a little bit uncomfortable. No one ever thought of her to be someone who was capable of many things. Her looks and her age was to blame. She seriously considered having a tattoo or a scar on her face to show them she is not a sensitive girl but a warrior.

"I have some history with Loki, the one who took the Tesseract. Plus, I don't want to stay in empty house when my uncle is having fun."

Steve gave her a quick look but Freyja didn't bother.

"Ah, yeah. I think they told me about you. Just couldn't match the image…How come you know me?"

"It's quite hard not to. Frankly, you've made some remarkable achievements and a remarkable mistake."

Freyja reminded herself of the incident Cassy told her. They were a lot younger back then and a news like that was huge. Cassy was good at raking informations and told Freyja some hidden facts about Dr. Banner. Dr. Banner smiled sadly.

.

.

.

Soon they were flying in the air. Freyja was amazed by the comfort and steadiness of the Helicarrier. She felt a bit awkward standing with all those busy-working agents. She felt like she needed to do something but there was really nothing she could do and she hated it. Desperate for work, she started talking to Steve who was into his role already. How can a guy be so serious?

"Is there anything you might want to tell us about Loki or the Tesseract?"

After some time, Fury asked suddenly.

"Well, I've heard that it went missing in Earth when I was a kid. Didn't know how long it was there, but from what I've heard, people took some advantage of it."

"Hydra used it to make weapons. I don't know what people did with it before Hydra found them," Steve quietly remarked.

"Probably used them to make weapons, too. People's desire for power is so strong so I doubt them not using it." Freyja scolded. But she also didn't miss the look on Fury's face. He was a skilled spy with a poker face, but a little glimpse of discomfort was spotted by Freyja. All those years in the orphanage had taught her to be quick witted. Freyja wondered what might discomfort him. Clearly, she needed some research on that. Thanking the lack of mind reader in S.H.I.E.L.D, Freyja glared at Fury.

.

.

.

They were using every wirelessly accessible cameras to face-trace Loki. It made Freyja go skeptical again. She knew S.H.I.E.L.D was an intelligence agency, but using all those cameras without any permission or hesitation was kind of creepy. No one else seemed to have a problem with that. But she did understand the circumstance and understood that they had to track Loki as fast as they can. Freyja slipped out and headed to Dr. Banner's lab.

"So, what do you think will happen when they get their hands back on the Tesseract?"

"Oh god, you freaked me out. Trust me, you wouldn't want to see that." Dr. Banner was so caught up doing some science stuff that he didn't notice Freyja until she spoke.

"Hmm, something tells me that we will, eventually." Freyja gave him an evil smile.

"Now THAT's really freaky," he tilted the glass that hung lose on his nose.

"S.H.I.E.L.D won't let it go easily, right?" Freyja turned the subject back to the Tesseract.

"They were using it to develop sustainable energy. They'll probably want to keep it. Actually, anyone who has a clear mind would want to keep it." He mumbled.

"Anyway, what's S.H.I.E.L.D doing in the energy business in the first place? It's not their usual job, what's Tesseract got to do with spying and sneaking around?" Freyja questioned.

"You do realize that's not their only job, right?"

Dr. Banner stopped his work and stared at her.

"Huh, hardly."

She snorted but her question really hit the point. What WERE they doing with the Tesseract exactly?

"Yeah, it's odd. But all I want is to finish my job and go back. All other things are out of my concerns." He shook his head as if trying to shake the suspicion off.

"That's what I used to think, though it cost me some good friends.…But it'll bother you!"

"No, not really."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry I am a lot late...I'm not gonna make any more exuses...I think I need some break so after this chapter, I won't be posting any new ones untill next month. Exams are coming! And a busy student has to study!**_

Loki was found rather quickly, he was in Stuttgart, Germany. He was to be easily recognized. What was he doing there? Freyja's heart ached for Loki. For all she has known, he was nothing but nice to her. She promised to herself that she'll try and persuade him. Maybe it was just a bad joke between Thor and Loki.

'You know that's not true,' but Freyja chose to ignore it.

.

.

.

The ride to Germany was awkward. Agent Romanoff was flying the Quinjet, Steve and Freyja sat on the back.

"Are you okay?" Steve finally opened his mouth.

"Me? Sure, what's there to be not okay?"

"You said this Loki guy was a friend of yours. Are you really fine with this?" Steve gave her a worried look. Freyja hesitated for a minute. It would be lying if she said she was totally fine with Loki being the bad guy and her being the protagonist. But…she can't just go 'I object!' either. For some reason, Loki has done some bad stuff and they were to fix it. She felt somewhat guilty. If she had stayed in Asgard, would she have been able to stop him?

"It doesn't matter. This mission should not include personal matter." Freyja claimed.

"When we arrive, I'll get down there and you stay here."

Freyja snapped her head up.

"What? Why?"

"Do you think you'll be able to fight him? When you are clearly not comfortable in seeing him like this?" Steve rose from his seat and prepared his shield, as they were nearly there.

"I told you, I wouldn't let my personal matter get into this."

"We cannot risk losing him, you better do what he says." Agent Romanoff popped her head out from her pilot seat.

"You think I'll let him slip away?" Freyja was out of her words. How could they?

"We just can't risk it. We've had some serious damages the last time." Agent Romanoff replied.

"Excuse me, then, what am I doing here?" Freyja gestured with her hand and sat on her seat. She couldn't believe that they would doubt her. Meanwhile, Steve readied himself and jumped out of the Quinjet. Freyja glanced down and caught a glimpse of Loki's helmet.

.

.

.

Loki was caught rather easily. Just after Tony Stark appeared, he surrendered and was brought to the Quinjet. Loki gave Freyja a smile when he saw her, but Freyja only glared at him. If this was going to be this easy, how come they lost him the first time? Her suspicion was growing. Apparently, Steve thought the same thing.

"I don't like it." He whispered.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Stark muttered.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." He was actually right, neither has Freyja expected it.

"We need to watch out. No one knows what's in his head." Freyja quietly commented.

"Probably a 16-year-old teenager," Stark snorted. Freyja gave him a look.

"Sorry." Stark cleared his voice to hide the awkwardness.

"So, what's you two's secret? You both seem pretty sort for older fellows. Do you do yoga? Pilates maybe?" Freyja and Steve made an eye contact. They both didn't like the first impression on Stark.

"Fury didn't tell us he was calling you in," Steve was the first one to show the discomfort.

"That ain't the only thing he didn't tell." Freyja mumbled.

"She gets it, why, can't you?" Stark put a hand on Freyja's shoulder. Steve looked daggers at his hand. Freyja shrugged Stark's hand off.

Suddenly, a thunder roared and lightning stroke near the Quinjet. They were flying through the dark clouds. The sudden appearance of the thunder and lightning made her question the flying skill of Agent Romanoff. She did not want her end to be a lightning.

Loki seemed to be a bit worried. Steve joked about how he was afraid of a little lightning. Then something hit her head. Freyja quickly stood from her co-pilot seat. Thor. How could she have missed it?

A loud thud was heard above their head and the Quinjet was shaken by the landing of the object. Stark opened the back door and a black feature jumped inside. Hitting Stark with his hammer, he quickly grabbed Loki from his seat and flew away into the darkness.

"Wait!" Freyja yelled but it was too late. They already disappeared. Freyja silently cursed and hurriedly tried to follow them. But Steve grabbed her by the arm.

"And now, there's that guy." Stark grunted and rose from the ground.

"Another Asgardian?" Agent Romanoff shouted.

"A dumb one," Freyja jerked Steve's hand off her arm and prepared herself.

"Yeah, if he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"We need a plan of attack!" Steve tried to make Freyja stay in her seat but failed.

"I have a plan, attack." Then he jumped out of the jet.

"Says he!" Freyja screamed and followed him quickly. Too quick for Steve to stop her.

.

.

.

When Freyja found the place Thor and Loki landed, things were going…well, bad. Stark was fighting Thor. They were tangled together and flew here and there. She was quite surprised to find Loki on top of rock mountain, smirking and enjoying the scene. She assumed he'd have ran away the minute Thor started fighting Stark.

"You seem relaxed." Freyja landed next to Loki. Someone had to keep an eye on him while those two kids played.

"Isn't it amusing? My brother, the god of thunder, losing his temper and fighting mortal like a child. Can you believe your Earth is under HIS protection?" He didn't give one look at Freyja as she sat beside him.

"First, it is not MY Earth and HE is not the protector."

"Then who is? The squad of mortals with some skills? Seems like they are doing a great job." He pointed at Stark.

"…We might not be perfect, but we'll have no difficulty in kicking your butt."

"Funny, I assumed you'd be irritated by now and start yelling at me."

"I DO grow faster than you. It's pretty obvious your brain is still in puberty."

"Hmm, and you're not? Then why didn't they sent you down to fight me back there?" Freyja stared at Loki. He was obviously trying to mess with her and she would not fall for it. Well, not again.

"We have reasons," She turned her head back to the fight. The fight had stopped thanks to Steve.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Well long time no see. We finally had summer holiday and I finished this chapter as fast as I can. I still have a lot going on...I have to study (Well I have to go to college, right?) play and write...It's all tiring. But I promise under no circumstances I will stop writing. That is, if anyone reads this crap. Anyway, enjoy this hurried short-lengthed chapter!_**

Loki was sent to his cell. Fury was there and he watched Loki as the cell door closed. Freyja and the others were watching their conversation through the screen. They heard how Loki mentioned Dr. Banner and the unfortunate resident inside him. Freyja glanced at Dr. Banner, worrying he'd get upset. Getting him upset was the last thing the crew wanted. But it seemed Dr. Banner was fine with it.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" He said.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve then questioned Thor.

"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army, from outer space." Steve shortened Thor's words. Freyja tried not to laugh. Steve was having a hard time catching up with things. All those times Freyja tried to drag him out of his world and teach him about the new world, Steve was nothing but uncooperative. Now seeing him struggling with the information thrown into his face was rather amusing. He really should have listened to Freyja.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for," Freyja nodded her head when Dr. Banner said this.

"Selvig?"

Freyja knew that name too. "Yeah, I know that guy. Wasn't he one of the people who got you out of the S.H.I.E.L.D's facility in New Mexico?"

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Agent Romanoff looked away. Whoever it was, that person surely seemed special to her.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army here." Very aware of the drifting of the subject, Steve interrupted.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Dr. Banner cut him off this time. As soon as Freyja and Thor hear this, they both yelled, "Hey!" Of course Loki is a criminal, that cannot be denied. But that didn't mean he wasn't a friend. Freyja hesitated for a moment. Were they still friends? She did not know.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

Freyja laughed. Though she shouldn't be, she was kind of jealous of Loki for having a brother who cared. What if it was her instead of Loki? Would anyone on Asgard care?

"He killed 80 people in two days," said Agent Romanoff.

"…He's adopted."

.

.

.

Freyja soon grew tired of listening to science craps from both Stark and Dr. Banner. Soon Fury came out of nowhere and tried to settle them down and sent them off to the lab. She also stood up from her place and started to roam around the ship. It was vast and she herself didn't know where she was heading, nor where she was currently. But she went with it anyway. Maybe she'd go talk to Loki. Everyone else was busy with their job, so maybe she could do something as well.

She headed to the cell, trying to remember the map she glanced at before boarding the Helicarrier. When she reached her destination, she noticed that there weren't weren't many guards around. She noted to herself to tell Fury to double up the security. It's better to be prepared.

She asked for some private talk and sent the guards outside the door. She turned off the earpiece to avoid being heard. Freyja approached the glass, took a chair from nearby, and sat down. Loki was facing her, also sitting on the chair.

"How's your room?"

"Not bad, except it has a very limited privacy." He smirked. That sly smirk!

"So, I've never gotten any clear explanations on how you ended up here. The last time I saw you, you were worried that Thor might cause a war between the Frost giants and Asgard."

"It's a long story and not an amusing one to tell. To be quick, let's just note that I've failed, presumed dead, found the purpose of my existence,"

"Which is?"

"Of course ruling the Earth."

Freyja laughed out loud at the ridiculousness. She did not know much of the Chitauri, so she did not fear what to come.

"You believe this nonsense to be your 'life's goal'?"

"I was raised to be a king." Loki looked at her like she was an idiot. Like he couldn't get why she couldn't understand this.

"Not the king of the Earth."

"Humans are so inferior compared to me, to any of us!"

"You really do sound like Odin." Freyja lost her words. Of all people, she never believed Loki would be talking of the difference between human and Asgardian.

"What about me? I'm a human too." She continued.

"You're an Asgardian."

"I think I made myself clear. Humans, Asgardians, we are all equal."

"We are not equal. Why do you think they thought us as gods? We were meant to be their gods. To rule. To conquer."

"My god what happened to you? You were not this kind of person. Yes, you were a bit ambitious but not blood-thirsty and reckless!"

"Oh? Was I not? You are so naive. You only see what you want to see. You wanted to believe I was a good friend and a brother. But you knew, haven't you? You knew exactly who I was and yet chose to ignore it. You only know the man who used to be Odin's son.

Tell me, how would you feel if you were told that you were adopted? Would you choose to ignore the fact and live on? Knowing you'll never be equal to your brother?"

Loki's rage could be sensed through the glass.

"I…you're adopted? I thought Thor was joking..." Her voice trailed away.

"But I still don't understand how this connects to you wanting to be a king."

"I was raised to be a ruler. Then I found out that I can't because I'm not even an Odinson. Do you know what it's like? To have your dreams be shattered?"

"You know that I do. You're not the only one struggling with your heritage. But I didn't become you. Whatever you say, you made your choice and I am telling you it was a bad one." She replied quietly. But her quiet answer only angered him more.

"Enough with this. What are your purposes of this visit? You're not really interested in any of my story."

"Purposes? You think I'm here with more than one purpose?"

"Obviously. Aren't you Fury's little pet?"

Ignoring the apparent insult, Freyja carried on.

"I just wanted a genuine conversation. Plus I feel a little guilty."

"Guilty, you say? Agent Barton has told me some of your stories," Agent Barton was one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents whom Freyja knew of.

'So HE was the one under Loki's spell.'

From the S.H.I.E.L.D's files, he probably knew of her background.

"Let me recall, because of your ignorance and lack of power, you let all your friends die. You didn't care about anyone but yourself, and suddenly you feel guilty? After all the blood on your hand, do you think redeeming me will ease your guilt?" Loki's words were like daggers; it hurt.

"Shut up."

"Afraid of the truth, are you now?" He stood up from his seat and came near the glass. "You know what? Whatever you do, guilt will always haunt you. When you're awake, when you're asleep, my words will clutch your deepest soul and destroy it until you're left with nothing but scars!"

He banged the glass hard and the cell quaked. Then he stopped and stared at Freyja who turned her back on him. Her shoulders were shaking and tears started to trail down from her eyes. She barked out of the place and ran through the agents who stared at Freyja like she was crazy.


End file.
